falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Progressive Labour Party Primaries, 557AER
4.4% | image1 = | candidate1 = Ronnie Sang | colour1 = 4DFFFF | home_state1 = Darpartyro | states_carried1 = 4 | popular_vote1 = 45,201 | percentage1 = 28.55% | delegate_count1 = 772 | image2 = | candidate2 = Jacques Durand | colour2 = 826548 | home_state2 = Balbarno | states_carried2 = 4 | popular_vote2 = 39,303 | percentage2 = 24.83% | delegate_count2 = 744 | image3 = | candidate3 = Anthony Blair | colour3 = 70BCFF | home_state3 = Melmorri | states_carried3 = 2 | popular_vote3 = 35,073 | percentage3 = 22.15% | delegate_count3 = 676 | image4 = | candidate4 = William H. Taft | colour4 = D4AA00 | home_state4 = Verzoonium | states_carried4 = 5 | popular_vote4 = 23,292 | percentage4 = 14.71% | delegate_count4 = 441 | image5 = | candidate5 = Helle Thorning-Schmidt | colour5 = 33004C | home_state5 = Veldunium | states_carried5 = 1 | popular_vote5 = 9,203 | percentage5 = 5.81% | delegate_count5 = 102 | image6 = | candidate6 = Peter Mandleson | colour6 = A60D0D | home_state6 = Entloland | states_carried6 = 0 | popular_vote6 = 5,567 | percentage6 = 3.52% | delegate_count6 = 0 | image7 = | candidate7 = Tim Farron | colour7 = FF9538 | home_state7 = Reellam | states_carried7 = 0 | popular_vote7 = 676 | percentage7 = 0.43% | delegate_count7 = 0 | map = | map_size = 350px | map_caption = Election results map.Cyan denotes those States in which Sang won a plurality of votes, Brown denotes those States in which Durand won a plurality of votes, Light Blue denotes those States in which Blair won a plurality of votes, Gold denotes those in which Taft won a plurality of votes and Purple denotes where Schmidt won a plurality of votes. }}The 557 Progressive Primaries were held in precursor to the 557 election which is the first Federal Election in over thirty years to be held with a Government having served a full four year term. The incumbent nominee Anthony Blair, who had led the party to their best ever result just four years previously, had seen his internal and national approval ratings crash following the Haalsian Referendum scandal. Over seven candidates announced their intention to seek the nomination, the largest number in the party's history, and 5 of them won delegates for the national convention. The sheer number of candidates led to a divided field with no one candidate able to win a plurality, this necessitated a run off ballot to be conducted in a open voting ballot. Under this system the number of candidates was whittled down to just two; Jacques Durand and Anthony Blair, who both contested the final ballot. Jacques Durand was declared the winner following this ballot with over 60% of delegates, the largest level of support for a candidate in the party's history. This was seen as controversial as Durand is chairman of the Union wing of the Party and is decidedly more left wing than his predecessor and this is expected to affect the party going into the upcoming election. The Primaries 'Reellam State Primary' 'Farrulli State Primary' Notes: Farron suspends his campaign after this primary claiming that lack of finance forced him to withdraw. 'Entloland State Primary' Notes: Mandleson suspends his campaign after this primary citing family issues for his exit despite favourable showings in his home state. 'Delnour State Primary' 'Darpartyro State Primary' 'Territorial Caucuses' 'Melmorri State Primary' 'Veldunium State Primary' Notes: Schmidt suspends her campaign after this primary, citing lack of support to continue on outside of her home state. 'Tapanuo State Primary' 'Hastiga State Primary' 'Balbarno State Primary' 'Tarbanos State Primary' 'Jalbetrer State Primary' 'Verzoonium State Primary' Notes: Taft suspends his campaign after this primary, claiming to have fulfilled his personal goal to win his home state. 'Delooiium State Primary' 'Cartria State Primary' The Convention 'Round #1:' 'Round #2:' Category:The Imperial Constitution